


The 175th Hunger Games

by NoraEquestrian



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraEquestrian/pseuds/NoraEquestrian
Summary: Quartz Nightshade is a 16-year-old from District 2. She has been reaped for the 175th Hunger Games, and who knows what she will find there. From a new best friends to a long-lost sister, follow Quartz on her journey.Amber Pitthorn is Quartz Nightshade's best friend. When Quartz is called for The Hunger Games how will she react? Will their friendship fall apart or become stronger than ever when the games are over? Amber watches Quartz make sacrifices, and discover her weakness' in the arena.Marina Seabreeze is a normal citizen of District 4. That is until she is reaped for The Hunger Games. She has no clue about how to use weapons, and can only use her wits in the arena. What will happen when she forms an alliance with Quartz?Mira Seabreeze is odd. She knows this and loves this. She has a wild horse named Isla, who she caught on the beach. When her sister is called for the Hunger Games what will happen? Will she have to face the horrors of people and their opinions?





	The 175th Hunger Games

Today is the day of the reaping for the 175th Hunger Games. The 'wrinkle' President Snow's granddaughter announced yesterday was that there would be no volunteering and that since it had been a century since the failed rebellion a second wrinkle would be announced in the arena. I really hope that I am called. Since I have signed up for Tesserae since I was fourteen, to get more slips into the bowl, I have a pretty good shot at getting selected. If I get called I'm not scared. I have waited since I was five years old to be selected for the Hunger Games. I have been training for these games since I was old enough to walk, by the time I was five I could throw a knife and shoot an arrow with perfect accuracy, not mention how fast I can climb a tree, sprint, and swim. I've been mining in what remains of the nut since I was fourteen years old, so I have grown stronger than ever. In those two years, my arms look like they actually shrunk in mass, not grown, but they really have. I'm a small girl, but don't underestimate me, I'm a threat. If you make the mistake of underestimating me though it will most likely be the last thing you ever do, at least with all your body parts. As I walk to the reaping my amber hair lightly flows in the breeze. I admire the small water droplets in the trees as the weak sunlight shines into my hazel eyes. As I get to the middle of the city, all I can see is chaos, unlike all the other reapings I have been to. I walk to the small table where they take my blood and ask my age. As I try to work my way through the chaos to the roped off section where the sixteen-year-olds, I pass where the fifteen-year-olds stand I see my best friend, Amber Marine. As I try to pass her she grabs my arm.

"Hey, Quartz," She whispers looking at me with an intense gaze "Good luck, I know that you can't volunteer, but for what it's worth, I hope you are called."

"Thanks," I whisper back "But if I don't get called, I hope you do." I wave goodbye to her and push my way past multiple people, including my arch-enemy, Ryker Dancore. He is the stupidest, most annoying boy in our whole district. I hope he is called so that he can go to his death. When I finally get to where the sixteen-year-olds are roped off, the peacemakers have settled down most of the riot. I look up to the stage and see my grandparents, which makes sense because of the fact that they are victors from the 92nd and 101st Hunger Games. Usually, there is also this robot, but this year, instead of the robot there is another person, who looks like she is from the Capitol. The robot must have been replaced by a human escort due to the Capitol's budget cuts. After the long and boring speech about the Capitol's importance, the escort comes up to the microphone, her teal dress swishing in the wind.

"Hello," she says in her ridiculous Capitol accent "My name is Octavia Lush, and I am your new escort. Before I pull the names, I would just like to wish you all a Happy Hunger Games."

To this Octavia gets a giant cheer. We are one of the few districts that love the Hunger Games. We have a complex system for volunteering each year. When you turn fifteen you have an assessment with the previous victors that aren't on mentoring duty that year. The top girl and the top boy volunteer when they are sixteen-years-old. This year, it was my turn to volunteer, if I didn't get called. Since there is no volunteering though, everyone has a decent chance at getting called. I might not get called, but with seventeen slips in the reaping bowl, I have a better chance than most. My train of thought gets cut off as I hear Octavia calls out.

"Ladies first!" to the crowd. I cross my fingers as I see her rummage through the bowl, the sound of crinkling paper filling the air. I see her fingers grasp the edge of a single slip and bring it up out of the bowl. "Quartz Nightlock" I exhale a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and emit a quiet squeal. I start to walk to the stage with my head held proudly in the air, listening to the cheers the crowd is emitting. As I walk past Amber, she pats me on the shoulder.

"So," Octavia says as I walk up onto the stage. "are you excited to be representing your district in the Hunger Games, It must be a huge honor!"

"Yeah," I answer, a note of confidence in my voice as I speak into the microphone. "It is a great honor, and I am very excited to make my family proud. I'll see you guys after the games!"

"Amazing!" Octavia declares. "Now, for the boys." Her hand slips into the boys bowl. Again her hand clenches around a slip and she calls out the name on it. "Ryker Dancore!" As he makes the trek up to the stage. I notice there is a considerable amount of people just standing there, shellshocked. He was one of the worst rated in the volunteering assessment. He doesn't even know how to hold a throwing knife properly, let alone have a good aim. As Octavia starts asking Ryker questions, I am able to zone out into my thoughts for a few minutes. Although, with all that, it makes him an easier target for everyone. Oh, how I hope I get to kill him. To see the look in his eyes as I bash his head in. Well, maybe not bashing his head in, that's a bit too messy. But something up close and personal. I want him to see me as he dies, my grin the last thing in his mind before his eyes go glassy, and that spark of life flickers out.

In my mindless daydreaming, I hear the whisper of Octavia's voice cut through the thoughts in my head. As her voice pulls me out of my thoughts I hear her say,

"Let me present," she announces, her eyes gleaming "The tributes from District Two!" She pauses for a moment to build the drama. "Quartz Nightlock, and Ryker Dancore!" Another deafening cheer cuts through the crowd, and I stand there, an impish grin on my face my head held high in the air. The cheer is so loud that I can barely hear Octavia's next instruction whispered into my ear. "Now, shake hands with him." As I lean in to shake his hand, the menace gleaming in my eyes I mutter something, something that only he can hear.

"I will be the last person you ever see."

"Is that a threat?" He asks, trying to hide the fear that slips into his eyes anyway.

"No," I respond, the menace seeping into the whisper, making it almost poisonous. "It's a promise."


End file.
